This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Hueffer joined the INBRE team in the Fall of 2006. He is in the midst of setting up his microbiology lab to expand the focus on zoonotic diseases. His area of research interest: Research Projects Proposed Project 1 Specific Aim: To determine translocation and the localization of virulence factors within arthropod host cells. Abstract: We will epitopoe tag potential effector proteins encoded in the Francisella pathogenicity Island and test if any of these proteins get secreted during the infection of insect cells. We use the Sua1B cell line as a model for mosquito hemocytes. Project 2: Specific Aim: Establish a mosquito model for Francisella transmission While Mosquitoes have been implicated in several outbreaks of Francisella, mainly in Europe, not much is known about how these potential vectors acqure the pathogen. In our studies we will address potential infection pathways of mosquitoes by Francisella. Abstract: I will investigate the route of infections for model mosquito species and asses their ability to transmit this vector born disease to susceptible laboratory mice. Colonies of Aedes aegypti and Anopheles gambiae have been established. The infection of mosquitoes will be attempted by either rearing the larvae in Francisella contaminated water or feeding adult females on infected mice. These experiments will investigate if mosquitoes can be infected during larval stages and thereby transmit water born pathogens to mammalian hosts, including humans.